


Fuck Off

by shatiaslove



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Love, One Shot, Sad, Sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatiaslove/pseuds/shatiaslove
Summary: La tristezza era ciò che mi teneva in vita, quando io avrei voluto solo essere morta.





	Fuck Off

Guardai il tetto della mia stanza. A lungo. Con gli occhi sbarrati. La voglia di essere risucchiata tra le lenzuola e non riuscire a tornare in superficie fissa tra i miei pensieri. L’immensa voglia di annegare, sentire il corpo abbandonare la vita, e la pace prendere il sopravvento su tutto il resto.  
Guardai il tetto della mia stanza. A lungo. Con gli occhi sbarrati. Mentre la mia mente viaggiava qua e là, senza realmente andare da nessuna parte. Avevo mal di testa, un martellare  così costante che volevo solo chiudere gli occhi e dimenticare ogni cosa. Ma non ne ero in grado. Gli incubi erano ciò che mi teneva sveglia la notte. I pensieri erano ciò che mi distruggeva il sonno. La tristezza era ciò che mi teneva in vita, quando io avrei voluto solo essere morta.  
Guardai il tetto della mia stanza. A lungo. Con gli occhi sbarrati. E presi a ricordare tutti i giorni in cui le sue labbra consumate dai miei baci avevano sfiorato le mie, di labbra; tutti i giorni in cui le sue mani callose avevano disegnato il mio corpo magro e sottile; tutti i giorni in cui le nostre frasi si erano completate, due anime gemelle che poi si erano rivelate essere completamente differenti.  
Guardai il tetto della mia stanza. A lungo. Con gli occhi sbarrati. Mentre salate lacrime rigavano le guance arrossate, depositandosi sulle labbra violacee a causa del freddo. Erano l’unico riparo dalla fine, quelle lacrime, l’unica consapevolezza di essere in vita, ancora, nonostante tutto. Erano il simbolo della forza. Perché, a volte, le lacrime servivano per rialzarsi, per ricordarsi di non rivivere mai più una situazione simile, in grado di distruggere una persona da dentro, tutti gli organi interni, tutte le buone intenzioni, tutte le giuste azioni.  
Guardai il tetto della mia stanza. A lungo. Con gli occhi sbarrati. Ma, alla fine, decisi di alzarmi, di abbandonare il mio caldo e sicuro rifugio, volgendo il mio sguardo verso lo specchio sporco non molto distante che rifletteva la mia figura: occhi spaesati e spenti, guance scavate, labbra martoriate da denti bianchi e dritti.  
Smisi di guardare il tetto della mia stanza, quindi, e iniziai a guardare me stessa, osservandomi un’anima che neanche ero sicura d’avere.  
Avrei dovuto lasciarmelo alle spalle, lui e i suoi comportamenti impulsivi, lui e il suo amore sfrenato per se stesso, lui e le sue battaglie contro chiunque gli si parasse davanti. Avrei dovuto lasciarmelo alle spalle e intraprendere un nuovo percorso, con la schiena ben dritta e le mani asciutte, nessun tremolio a colpirle a causa dell’ansia. Avrei dovuto essere sicura di me stessa e insegnare a quei pochi che mi stavano attorno che la vita andava avanti, nonostante tutto, nonostante la voglia di sparire fosse onnipresente, in grado di superare qualunque altro possibile interesse. Avrei dovuto ricordare a me stessa che morire non sarebbe potuta essere la soluzione ai problemi della vita, o alla vita in generale. Avrei dovuto ripetermi che sorridere sarebbe servito, un poco, un minimo, uno spruzzo di colore in un mondo grigio.  
E me lo ricordai.  
Per un mese, due, pure tre.  
Me lo ricordai così tante volte che, alla fine, smisi persino di ricordarmelo, perché ormai inconsciamente la mia mente sapeva, il mio corpo faceva.  
E quindi cominciai a vivere. Per davvero. Pochi passi alla volta. Un giorno provai con un sorriso. Quello dopo con un abbraccio. Quello dopo ancora con un bacio a nuove labbra.  
Cominciai persino a scrivere, narrando cose che forse non avrei dovuto narrare, ammettendo pensieri che forse non avrei dovuto ammettere, facendo affievolire segreti che forse sarebbero dovuti rimanere tali.  
E quindi cominciai a vivere. Per me stessa. Creandomi la mia stessa felicità, regalandomi le mie stesse gioie.  
E quindi cominciai a vivere. Mandando a fanculo tutto, lui per primo, i miei demoni per secondi, la morte per terza.  
E quindi cominciai a vivere.  
E _vaffanculo_.


End file.
